Mizantropia, Likantropia i Pogoń za Wiedzą
by Kiraling
Summary: [Tłumaczenie] Severus pracuje nad ulepszeniem Wywaru Tojadowego, ale potrzebuje Remusa, by przeprowadzić niezbędne eksperymenty. [Maleńkie RL/SB, a RL/SS - jak się ktoś uprze]


Czołem wszystkim! Tym razem mam dla was coś nieco innego :) Być może nie każdemu ten fanfik przypadnie do gustu – jest dość specyficzny, i nie mam tu na myśli wyłącznie sporadycznych dialogów; oryginał ujął mnie jednak niesamowitą atmosferą oraz cudownymi Remusem i Severusem, chociaż nie wiem nawet, czy można ich tu określić jako kanonicznych... Zachęcam do czytania – a nuż to opowiadanie ujmie was tak samo jak mnie?

**Autor: Halrloprillalar**

**Tytuł: 'Misanthropy, Lycanthropy, And The Pursuit Of Knowledge'**

Jak zawsze życzę miłej lektury :)

**Mizantropia, Likantropia i Pogoń za Wiedzą**

- Dlaczego właśnie teraz nad tym pracujesz? - spytał Remus.

- Coś robić trzeba. - odparł Snape wykrzywiając wargi, chyba z drwiną, ale czy drwił z siebie, czy z niego, Remus nie wiedział.

Ostatecznie coś robić trzeba; i właśnie dlatego Remus był tutaj.

* * *

List go zaskoczył.

_Wprowadzam poprawki do Wywaru Tojadowego. Przybądź natychmiast, by go przetestować._

Wyglądało na to, że Snape wciąż nie nabrał towarzyskiej ogłady – albo, jak podejrzewał Remus, doskonale wiedział, co nakazują dobre maniery, ale odrzucał uważając to za stratę czasu. Inna sprawa, że Mistrz Eliksirów od dawna już nie potrafił zdziwić ani skonsternować Remusa; mężczyzna nie był pewien, czy cokolwiek jeszcze było w stanie to zrobić.

Podobne zaproszenie – jeśli można to było tak nazwać – Remus otrzymał cztery lata wcześniej, gdy eliksir wciąż był w fazie eksperymentalnej, a Snape przyjął na siebie zadanie udoskonalenia go i wprowadzenia do powszechnego użytku. Remus, na szczęście, przetrwał zarówno doświadczenia, jak i osobę Mistrza Eliksirów; właściwie były to całkiem przyjemne wspomnienia – leniwe lato w Hogwarcie, godziny spędzone na lekturze w bibliotece i pisaniu rozpraw naukowych... tak przyjemne, że wydawały się pochodzić ze znacznie odleglejszej przeszłości.

Teraz miało się ku końcowi długie, ponure lato – TO lato. Syriusz odszedł, Voldemort się ujawnił, Harry pogrążył się w depresji; wszyscy byli zagrożeni, a Syriusz był martwy, zaginiony i _nieobecny. _A przecież dopiero wrócił.

Remus spędził ostatnie miesiące na Grimmauld Place. Zakon rozproszył się – jego członkowie podróżowali, zbierali informacje, chronili ludzi. Remus pozostał na miejscu, by koordynować wszystkie akcje – i czekać.

Ludzie przychodzili i odchodzili; witali się, przekazywali mu zgromadzone wiadomości i znów zostawiali samego. Tak, czasem zostawali, by wypić kubek herbaty... ale nigdy nie zostawali na dłużej. Remus zabijał czas czytaniem raportów, pisaniem raportów, wysyłaniem raportów i samotnym siedzeniem w półmroku. W pokojach czuć było kurz.

Remus miał wrażenie, że jeśli zostanie tu dłużej, skończy siedząc przy biurku, pisząc na pergaminie wykrzywioną do szponiastego kształtu ręką, podczas gdy resztę jego milczącego, nieruchomego ciała pokryje taka sama warstwa kurzu, jak wszystkie meble w tym domu. Każda zmiana, nawet towarzystwo Snape'a, dobrze mu zrobi; a jeżeli przy okazji uda im się ulepszyć Wywar Tojadowy, tym lepiej. Remus wysłał więc kilka wiadomości sowią pocztą, spakował walizkę i aportował się do Hogsmeade; stąd musiał iść pieszo.

Słońce jasno świeciło na błękitnym niebie. Gdzieś po drodze słychać było śpiew ptaków. Remus wolałby, żeby padał deszcz – mógłby wtedy myśleć o padających kroplach, omijaniu kałuż, martwić się błotem na szatach i tym, czy jego wysłużona parasolka przetrwa kolejną nawałnicę.

Nie chciał myśleć o tym, że może spotkać w drodze do zamku siebie; siebie albo któregoś z przyjaciół – śmiejących się, rozmawiających ze sobą i kompletnie nieświadomych tego, co przyniesie przyszłość. Remus już po raz trzeci powracał do Hogwartu jako dorosły, ale idąc dobrze znaną drogą był w stanie myśleć tylko o czasach szkolnych i szczęśliwych wspomnieniach, które tak bardzo chciał zostawić za sobą.

Szedł dalej; walizka była ciężka, więc przełożył ją z jednej ręki do drugiej. Być może trzy książki to jednak za dużo? Powietrze nawet jak na sierpień było gorące i Remus zaczął się pocić. Ciekaw był jakie będą pierwsze słowa Snape'a skierowane do niego i obiecał sobie, że jeśli zgadnie poprawnie, pozwoli sobie na szklankę Ognistej Whiskey przed snem... to znaczy dodatkową szklankę; pierwsza pomagała mu zasnąć – druga pomoże mu spać spokojnie.

Zamek wydawał się pogrążony w sennym rozleniwieniu, zupełnie jakby same mury cieszyły się promieniami słońca i nieobecnością uczniów. Remus nie natknął się na nikogo idąc korytarzami; miał problem ze znalezieniem pracowni Snape'a i już chciał kogoś zawołać, gdy dotarł na miejsce.

Przez moment stał przed drzwiami. Kiedy uczył w Hogwarcie ani razu nie tu zawędrował; wiedział, że nie byłby mile widziany. Teraz zresztą też nie będzie raczej mile widziany – po prostu go wezwano. Zapukał i otworzył drzwi. Snape uniósł głowę i skrzywił się.

- Najwyższy czas.

_Szklanka whiskey dla Remusa Lupina! _

- Mnie również miło cię widzieć, Severusie.

Pokój nie zmienił się w ciągu tych czterech lat. Kociołki stały na kamiennych stołach, a część z nich bulgotała nad szkarłatnymi płomieniami; książki i rolki pergaminu były upchnięte na dwóch drewnianych regałach, a przy drzwiach szeleściła w pudełku grupka białych myszy. Oczywiście nie mogły to być te same myszy, chyba że Snape testował też eliksiry nieśmiertelności... a w rogu wciąż stała żelazna klatka, chociaż teraz była wypełniona książkami. Remus postawił swoją walizkę na podłodze i podszedł do niej; zacisnął dłoń na jednym z grubych prętów by poczuć jego chłodną, gładką powierzchnię.

- Zatrzymałeś ją ze względów sentymentalnych?

Snape rzucił mu ponure spojrzenie.

- Przeniesienie jej sprawiłoby zbyt wiele kłopotu.

- Musi być przydatna, kiedy chcesz pogrozić swoim uczniom.

- Nigdy nikomu nie grożę. - odpowiedział Snape i Remus uśmiechnął się, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać.

- Oczywiście, że nie.

- Możemy już zacząć? Czy muszę poczekać, aż zapytasz mnie o moje samopoczucie?

- Naturalnie.

Swoją drogą Snape rzeczywiście nie wyglądał zbyt dobrze; zawsze był blady, ale teraz jego twarz była niemal szara, a on sam – szczuplejszy niż kiedykolwiek.

- No to podejdź tutaj. - mruknął Mistrz Eliksirów. - _Ja_ nie gryzę.

Może wizyta w Hogwarcie nie była jednak takim dobrym pomysłem na spędzenie wakacji? Remus stanął przed Snape'm, a mężczyzna zaczął rzucać na niego zaklęcia pomiarowe i zapisywać wyniki.

- Będę potrzebował od ciebie paru rzeczy do testów.

- Czego?

- Włosy. - powiedział Snape; wziął nożyczki i odciął mu pukiel tuż za uchem. Remus uniósł rękę i dotknął tego miejsca; krótkie włosy ukłuły go w palce.

- Nie oszpeć mnie za bardzo.

Snape zignorował ten komentarz i wyciągnął szklaną fiolkę.

- Ślina.

Remus posłusznie splunął do naczynka i wytarł usta wierzchem dłoni.

- To wszystko?

- Jeszcze krew. - zaprzeczył Mistrz Eliksirów i wyjął z szuflady menzurkę.

No jasne.. krew zawsze jest potrzebna; Remus miał tylko nadzieję, że nie nabawi się anemii przed końcem tych eksperymentów.

- Trzeba było wybrać się nad morze. - szepnął i Snape spojrzał na niego ostro.

Remus podwinął rękaw powyżej łokcia. Poczuł ostre ukłucie, gdy Snape przyczepiał aparaturę do jego ramienia. Obaj obserwowali przez moment, jak jasnoczerwona krew spływa do zbiorniczka. W końcu Remus spojrzał na towarzysza.

- Ile potrzebujesz?

- Pól litra. Możesz tyle poświęcić.

- Potrzebujesz aż tyle do testów?

- Nie. - menzurka napełniła się i Snape ją zabrał. - Krew wilkołaka ma wiele zastosowań.

Przynajmniej był szczery. Remus chciał coś powiedzieć, ale był zbyt zmęczony; Snape też był zmęczony, więc słowa były zbędne. O ile to wszystko nie było podstępem, by pozbawić go całej krwi, cel uświęcał środki.

- Czemu chcesz zmienić eliksir?

- Myślę, że można go ulepszyć tak, by przemiana była łatwiejsza; wciąż jest bardzo bolesna, prawda? - Remus skinął głową. - Sądzę, że ten dyskomfort można w dużym stopniu wyeliminować.

To nie była do końca odpowiedź na jego pytanie, ale Remus wiedział, że na nic więcej nie może liczyć.

- Mam nadzieję, że masz rację.

- W porządku, możesz odejść. - powiedział po chwili Snape. - Wróć jutro rano po pierwszą dawkę.

Chwycił menzurkę z krwią i zaczął ją rozlewać do małych, glinianych słoiczków.

- Severusie.

Snape podniósł głowę.

- Mam sporo pracy. Liczysz na specjalną nagrodę za bohaterstwo? Pamiętam, że gdy miałem sześć lat i złamałem rękę uzdrowiciele dali mi czekoladową żabę.

Remus pomyślał, że wolałby specjalną nagrodę za cierpliwość, ale powiedział tylko:

- Gdzie są moje pokoje?

Snape wyciągnął kawałek pergaminu i stuknął w niego różdżką

- Carto.

Na powierzchni pojawiły się srebrzyste linie tworzące małą mapę; Mistrz Eliksirów podał ją Remusowi.

- Proszę. Czy teraz mogę już wrócić do swojej pracy?

Lupin nie odpowiedział; chwycił swoją walizkę i wyszedł.

_Pewne rzeczy są niezmienne._

* * *

Jego pokoje znajdowały się dość daleko od kwater Snape'a, ale za to w pobliżu pomieszczeń, w których mieszkał, kiedy był nauczycielem Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Te były mniejsze. Dębowe drzwi prowadziły do wnętrza pokrytego wzorzystą tapetą o intensywnie zielono-żółtym kolorze, która wydawała się wirować i drżeć; Remus nie był pewien, czy był to rezultat złudzenia optycznego czy zaklęcia, ale tak czy inaczej po kilku minutach poczuł zawroty głowy, więc starał się w ogóle na nią nie patrzeć.

Wciąż było wcześnie. Lupin odłożył swoje rzeczy i ruszył do biblioteki, by znaleźć rozprawę naukową Wołkowej; Poljakow dokonał w zeszłym roku ważnych odkryć dotyczących likantropii, a Remusa nie było stać na własny egzemplarz.

Biblioteka była pusta, ale kamienny gargulec pilnujący wejścia syknął ostrzegawczo, kiedy Remus przechodził przez próg; mężczyzna widział go po raz pierwszy – najwyraźniej uczniowie wypożyczający książki byli bardziej beztroscy, niż kiedykolwiek.

Pani Pince znów zmieniła system katalogowania i Remus musiał na własną rękę poszukać książki. W końcu znalazł ją, nie na półce, ale w chyboczącym się stosie ustawionym przy gabinecie bibliotekarki, nad którym widniał nieco zatarty napis _Nie dotykać. _Lupin mimo to wziął traktat; i tak zamierzał go oddać za kilka dni.

Postanowił zasiąść do lektury w swoim własnym pokoju; krzesła w bibliotece zawsze wydawały mu się niewygodne, a niczym niezmącona cisza panująca między książkami nieco wyprowadzała go z równowagi. Gdy wychodził, gargulec krzyknął za nim:

- Remus Lupin, traktat Wołkowej. Nie zapomnij go zwrócić!

Remus źle skręcił w drodze powrotnej, ponieważ zbroja, będąca jego punktem orientacyjnym, została przeniesiona do innej niszy, i zajęło mu chwilę zorientowanie się gdzie jest. Wydawało mu się, że dostrzegł jednego z duchów, ale zjawa zniknęła, zanim zdążył jej się przyjrzeć.

Nagle jego oczom ukazał się posąg Ulfa Sigurdsona i stopy Remusa zatrzymały się zanim mózg zdążył go nakłonić, by szedł dalej. Kamienny wiking mrugnął do niego i Lupin pomachał mu z zakłopotaniem. To za tą statuą znajdował się ukryty pokój, a właściwie schowek pełen zepsutych mebli i metalowych naczyń, z wiszącym na ścianie obramowanym portretem Helgi Hufflepuff.

To właśnie tam wciągnął go Syriusz pewnego razu – jedynego w czasach szkolnych – by spędzić wspólnie pół godziny, której wspomnienie wywoływało rumieniec na jego twarzy, podczas gdy Helga żaliła się, że miała przebywać w tym schowku tylko trzy tygodnie potrzebne, by oczyścić i odrestaurować mur, na którym wisiała, a tymczasem pozostawiono ją tu na dwieście lat. _Powiecie im, że tu jestem, prawda?_ pytała co chwila, aż w końcu Syriusz odwrócił ją do ściany. Remus podejrzewał, że nadal tam jest.

Po powrocie do komnaty Lupin stuknął różdżką w talerz leżący tuż przy drzwiach i poprosił skrzaty o podanie kolacji.

- Powiedzcie mi, czy w zamku jest ktokolwiek z grona pedagogicznego? - spytał, kiedy udało mu się je przekonać, że nie potrzebuje uczty z siedmiu dań.

- Tylko profesor Snape, proszę pana; czy trzeba coś umyć albo wyprasować?

Remus wyperswadował swoim małym gospodarzom plan wyprania wszystkich jego ubrań, wykąpania go i zaśpiewania kołysanki przed snem, po czym zasiadł do lektury z pergaminem do robienia notatek pod ręką. Fotel okazał się bardzo wygodny; znalazł się nawet podnóżek! Dopóki nie patrzyło się na tapetę, pokój był całkiem komfortowy.

Remus czytał właśnie ustęp o wynikach badań braku snu na etapie przedtransformacyjnym, kiedy obok jego głowy przeleciała mucha. Odgonił ją bez zastanowienia, ale znów się zbliżyła i zaczęła nad nim krążyć. Mężczyzna spojrzał w górę i zorientował się, że to wcale nie mucha, tylko mała, migocząca kulka papieru. Wyciągnął rękę, a kuleczka spadła na nią rozwijając się i ukazując zapisaną na niej wiadomość.

_Czy masz traktat Wołkowej?_

Bez podpisu, rzecz jasna. Remus podejrzewał, że Snape chce, by zszedł na dół i dostarczył mu ją osobiście. Ale traktat był ciekawy, fotel wygodny i ostatecznie Snape nie _poprosił_ o książkę, prawda?

Remus napisał _Tak_ pod pytaniem Mistrza Eliksirów i podrzucił pergamin do góry; skrawek zwinął się z powrotem w migoczącą kulkę i odleciał.

Powrócił niemal natychmiast; Remus pozwolił mu pokręcić się przez moment po pokoju.

_Potrzebuję go._

Wciąż żadnej prośby.

_Domyślam się_, napisał Remus i znów odesłał kulkę.

Następna wiadomość Snape'a błyskała czerwoną, pełna złości poświatą.

_Na litość boską, człowieku, przestań żartować i przynieś mi tę książkę._

Być może te żarty faktycznie były nieco bezmyślne... On i Snape utrzymywali ze sobą ostatnimi czasy pokojowe stosunki – Remus nie chciał tego zepsuć, ale nie zamierzał też być na każde skinienie Mistrza Eliksirów jak służący.

_Sam po nią przyjdź._

Po raz kolejny wysłał pergaminowy zwitek. Był w połowie rozdziału, ale nie sądził, by udało mu się go skończyć zanim wpadnie do niego Snape, więc zostawił traktat.

Kolacja pojawiła się pierwsza; skrzaty domowe najwyraźniej się nudziły, bo przygotowały więcej jedzenia, niż Remus był w stanie pochłonąć w ciągu trzech dni. Pokój wypełniły wspaniałe zapachy i Lupin poczuł, jak ślina napływa mu do ust.

Właśnie zaczynał jeść, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem. Oczy Snape'a były niemal czarne, usta zaciśnięte, a na jego policzkach wykwitły rumieńce. Remus poczuł ukłucie winy – nie miał powodu, by tak rozgniewać tego człowieka.

Książka, wciąż otwarta, leżała na stole. Snape wmaszerował do środka i prawie rzucił się na nią, przypominając Remusowi jastrzębia atakującego ofiarę, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył z powrotem do drzwi.

- Przepraszam. - powiedział Remus i Snape zatrzymał się w połowie kroku. - Ale byłeś naprawdę bardzo apodyktyczny.

Mistrz Eliksirów odwrócił się.

- Wiesz chyba, że te eksperymenty będą również z pożytkiem dla ciebie. Myślałem, że okażesz się bardziej skłonny do współpracy.

- Tak. - Remus nie miał energii, żeby się rozgniewać lub choćby zirytować. - Można by pomyśleć, że powinienem spakować się i wyruszyć w drogę w momencie, gdy otrzymałem wezwanie; można by pomyśleć, że pozwolę się bez wahania kłuć, ważyć i mierzyć – i wypompować sobie z żył całą krew. - uśmiechnął się. - Okazałem się chyba straszliwie niewdzięczny.

- Nie powinieneś silić się na sarkazm. - odparł Snape. - W ogóle ci to nie wychodzi.

- Chyba masz rację. - zgodził się Remus. Plamy wściekłości zaczęły powoli znikać z twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów i Lupin znów zauważył, jak blady jest jego towarzysz; ciekaw był, jak długo Snape przebywa w zamku sam.

- Jadłeś dzisiaj cokolwiek? - usłyszał swój własny głos. Głowa drugiego mężczyzny drgnęła gwałtowanie.

- Co?

- Tych dań spokojnie starczy dla dwojga. - Remus pamiętał jak przez mgłę, że po posiłkach Snape był nieco mniej drażliwy.

Mistrz Eliksirów wpatrywał się w niego, jakby właśnie zaproponowano mu moreskę* na boisku do Quidditcha.

- Nie mam czasu.

- Możemy porozmawiać o wpływie braku snu na likantropów w fazie przedtransformacyjnej. - zaproponował Remus i nagle perspektywa akademickiej dyskusji, nawet ze Snape'm, wydała mu się tak samo zachęcająca, jak zrazy wieprzowe i pieczone ziemniaki.

- Nie mogę dyskutować na temat czegoś, z czym się jeszcze nie zapoznałem. - Snape przycisnął książkę do piersi jakby się obawiał, że Remus rzuci się na niego i ją odbierze.

- Mogę ci opisać cały proces badawczy.

- Gdybym uważał, że to wystarczy, nie potrzebowałbym traktatu, nie sądzisz?

To zabolało. Remus już miał na ustach cierpką odpowiedź, ale powstrzymał się; nie zamierzał dać Snape'owi satysfakcji.

- W takim razie zabierz tę książkę i odejdź. - powiedział tylko.

Coś zapukało w okno. Remus odwrócił się i zauważył na parapecie sowę wystukującą na szybie swój kod. Wpuścił ją. Okazało się, że to raport od Kingsley'a Shacklebolta z Francji. Lupin przejrzał go pobieżnie – nie było w nim nic, co nie mogłoby poczekać.

Kiedy znów odwrócił się twarzą do pokoju, Snape'a już nie było, a sowa zabierała się właśnie za jego zrazy.

Przed pójściem do łóżka Remus wypił trzy szklanki Ognistej Whiskey; tej nocy śniło mu się, że ściga wśród drzew króliki, a jego żołądek jest pełen ich gorącej krwi.

* * *

Promienie słońca wcześnie obudziły Remusa. Jego gniew wyparował w nocnym mroku i teraz był po prostu zmęczony.

Na stole czekało na niego obfite śniadanie: parówki, bekon i cynaderki. Remus wypił herbatę i zjadł tosty z dżemem.

Przyleciały dwie kolejne sowy z następnymi raportami od członków Zakonu; nie było w nich ani złych ani dobrych wieści – ot, kolejny materiał na jego własne, niekończące się sprawozdania.

O dziesiątej Remus zszedł do pracowni Snape'a; tu nigdy nie docierały promienie słoneczne. W powietrzu unosiła się zielona para i mężczyzna nie mógł powstrzymać ataku kaszlu, gdy wszedł do środka.

- Eliksir jeszcze nie jest gotowy. - mruknął Snape. - Pół godziny.

Remus podejrzewał, że to oznacza _wróć za pół godziny_, ale dostrzegł traktat Wołkowej na kamiennym stole między fiolką wypełnioną jakimś niebieskim płynem a szczurzą czaszką. W drugiej części pomieszczenia, obok żelaznej klatki stał fotel. Sądząc po spojrzeniu, jakim został obdarzony, kiedy na nim siadał, Remus mógł pewnie spodziewać się w swoim eliksirze jakiejś trucizny, ale skoro Snape nic nie powiedział, Lupin zignorował to spojrzenie i skupił się na odnalezieniu miejsca, w którym skończył dzień wcześniej czytać książkę. Snape zaznaczył zakładką rozdział o zmianach fizjologicznych zachodzących w ciągu cyklu miesięcznego, więc Remus też zaczął czytać ten fragment. Był już niemal w połowie, kiedy zauważył, że Snape stoi przed nim.

- Wypij to. - powiedział mężczyzna i podał mu puchar.

Napój był ciepły, niemal gorący, a nad jego powierzchnią unosiła się mgiełka. Remus pił małymi łykami nie chcąc poparzyć sobie języka. Eliksir smakował okropnie, jak zawsze, ale tym razem Remus wyczuł w nim nową nutę – jakiś miedziany akcent osiadający na tylnej części języka. Wypił resztę Wywaru trzema szybkimi łykami, wstał i odstawił puchar na stół.

- Teraz chętnie bym się poczęstował czekoladową żabą... Albo kubkiem herbaty. - powiedział. Eliksir zostawił w jego ustach dziwnie suchy, wełniany posmak.

Snape nie zaproponował ani jednego ani drugiego. Chwycił za to różdżkę i zaczął nią machać wokół Remusa.

- Wróć jutro po kolejną porcję.

Remus wsadził książkę pod ramię, ale nie zdążył nawet dojść do drzwi, gdy zauważył go Mistrz Eliksirów.

- Traktat wciąż jest mi potrzebny.

Przez krótką, histeryczną chwilę Remus miał ochotę porwać książkę i uciec; wiedział jednak, że jest Snape'owi niezbędna w dalszych badaniach. Odłożył ją więc i podszedł do klatki, gdzie zgromadzona była większość książek Snape'a. Chyba dostrzegł... tak, pracę Arroyo na temat zaklęć tropiących! Jakimś sposobem wyciągnął ją nie przewracając przy okazji całego stosu.

- Poczytam to w międzyczasie. - poinformował. Ruszył do drzwi nie czekając na kolejne surowe spojrzenie Mistrza Eliksirów, ale przed wyjściem zatrzymał się.

- Chyba wybiorę się dziś po południu do Hogsmeade. - rzucił; zaproszenie wisiało w powietrzu razem z zielonym dymem. Remus znów zakaszlał.

- Jak widzisz, mam na głowie sporo obowiązków. - Snape wskazał rząd bulgoczących kociołków. - Nie mam czasu na bezcelowe spacery.

Remus nic nie powiedział; dość miał już prób nawiązania cywilizowanych stosunków, więc wyszedł zabierając Arroyo ze sobą. Wrócił do swoich kwater i zaczął odpisywać na wiadomości, które otrzymał. W jednej ręce trzymał pióro, a w drugiej kanapki.

Wokół panował cisza – jasna i ciepła, nie wilgotna i mroczna, jak na Grimmauld Place. Ale nadal była ciszą i to symbolizującą pustkę. Remus odłożył pióro i wyszedł, by zrzucić z siebie kurz.

Spacerował powoli; zmęczenie dawało mu się we znaki bólem kończyn i ogólnym złym samopoczuciem. Pomyślał, że – pomijając samą przemianę – likantropia jest pod wieloma względami jak grypa. Osłonił oczy przed słońcem i zadumał się nad fizjologią wilkołaków.

Hogsmeade było pełne życia. Remus zajrzał do kilku sklepów i kupił nieco słodyczy, żeby wysłać je Harry'emu po powrocie do Hogwartu. A może Harry był już za duży na takie prezenty? Może wolałby jedno z tych mugolskich czasopism, które James regularnie przemycał do szkoły, by potem z czerwoną twarzą i wśród wybuchów śmiechu oglądać je w gronie przyjaciół? No cóż, w tej sprawie Harry był zdany wyłącznie na siebie. Od Remusa mógł liczyć tylko na czekoladowe żaby i pudełko Fasolek Wszystkich Smaków.

Kiedy Lupin przybył do Trzech Mioteł zastał w środku tłum ludzi. Klienci jednak rozstępowali się przed nim, a kilka osób odwróciło głowy. Był przyzwyczajony do takiego traktowania, ale ten incydent i tak zepsuł mu humor. Nie zatrzymał się na drinka; kupił tylko kolejną butelkę whiskey i opuścił pub.

Gdy znalazł się na ulicy, spojrzał na Wrzeszczącą Chatę, która stała na wzgórzu i nawet z tej odległości go przytłaczała. Pomyślał, że powinno się ją rozebrać - rozebrać, spalić, połamać każdą deskę, a potem z resztek zrobić wykałaczki do zębów i wysłać je do Ameryki.

Kiedy wrócił do Hogwartu skierował się do sowiarni, mijając po drodze bibliotekę.

- Remus Lupin, traktat Wołkowej! - zawołał za nim gargulec. Mężczyzna ciekaw był co by się stało, gdyby nie oddał książki; wyobraził sobie, jak gargulec siedzi na brzegu jego łóżka i wrzeszczy _Remus Lupin, traktat Wołkowej!_ za każdym razem, kiedy Remusowi udaje się zasnąć.

W końcu dotarł do korytarza, w którym znajdowała się pracownia Snape'a, i zatrzymał się rozmyślając, czy powinien skorzystać z okazji i zabrać książkę.

- Nie radziłbym. - odezwał się portret wysokiego, chudego czarodzieja siedzącego przy szachownicy.

- Coś poszło nie tak?

- Mówiłem ogólnie. - odparł mężczyzna i wykonał ruch pionkiem.

Pewnie była to słuszna rada – a zresztą i tak miał czytać o zaklęciach tropiących. One mogły przynajmniej przydać się Zakonowi.

Remus wysłał paczkę Harry'emu i wrócił do siebie, by nieco się zdrzemnąć. Obudził się dopiero wieczorem; na niebie świecił księżyc, który tylko jeden dzień dzielił od pełni. Remus już teraz czuł jego wpływ – niepokój i nerwowość.

Zasunął kotary. Na stole stała butelka Ognistej Whiskey. Remus otworzył ją i pogrążył w lekturze Arroyo, dopóki znów nie ogarnęła go senność.

* * *

Snape'a nie było w jego pracowni następnego ranka; była za to notatka napisana z tyłu jednego z arkuszy egzaminacyjnych dla pierwszego roku, rzucona na traktat Wołkowej.

_Nieoczekiwane wezwanie. Wypij jeden pełny kielich chłodnego wywaru. Zmierz wszystkie swoje parametry życiowe i __dokładnie__ zanotuj wyniki. Jeśli nie wrócę zmierz je ponownie przed samą przemianą._

To wszystko. Remus nalał do czarki eliksiru, którego parę kropel wylądowało na jego nadgarstku. Skropiona dłoń drgnęła i wywar wylał się również z kielicha. Mężczyzna odłożył go i posprzątał ten mały bałagan; jego nadgarstek zaczerwienił się, ale nie był poparzony.

Wywar Tojadowy stygł, a Remus rozglądał się dookoła. Wyglądało na to, że Snape pracuje jednocześnie nad czterema innymi eliksirami; każdy z nich był podpisany, ale w sposób bardzo zagadkowy. Jeden z nich – spieniony, o pomarańczowym kolorze, zafundował mu zawroty głowy, kiedy spojrzał do kociołka. Czerwony płomień pod nim zadrżał i zgasł. Czy tak się miało stać? A może eliksir powinien nadal gotować się na wolnym ogniu? Remus obserwował go przez kilka chwil, po czym znów rozpalił płomień z nadzieją, że postępuje słusznie, ale podejrzewał, że każda jego decyzja będzie błędna. Snape będzie pewnie chciał zamienić z nim dwa słowa, kiedy wróci.

Dlaczego Snape tak nagle opuścił zamek? Dziś będzie pełnia i z pewnością chciałby być obecny przy transformacji Remusa. Lupin wyobrażał sobie chorą matkę, ewentualnie pilne wezwanie od pracownika naukowego mającego problemy z jakimś wyjątkowo skomplikowanym eliksirem.

W końcu jednak uświadomił sobie, gdzie – i dlaczego – najprawdopodobniej jest Snape; jego rola była przecież jedną z najtrudniejszych w dramacie, jakim była wojna z Voldemortem. Remus tymczasem nie miał nic lepszego do roboty, niż pisanie raportów w Kwaterze Głównej.

Lupin wypił wywar, zapisał wyniki badań i wyszedł zabierając ze sobą traktat Wołkowej. Rzucił też zaklęcie na drzwi do pracowni, by wiedzieć kiedy wróci Mistrz Eliksirów.

Remus wrócił do swojego pokoju i zagłębił się w lekturze; czytał o braku snu, dietach wegetariańskich i eksperymentalnym transmutowaniu wilkołaków w coś innego przed przemianą. Czytał o niedoborze witamin, różnicach wynikających z płci i obliczeniach dotyczących tego, ile owieczek jest w stanie zjeść wilkołak w ciągu jednej nocy. To wszystko odebrało mu apetyt na obiad. Słońce było już dość nisko na niebie, kiedy zaczął myśleć o kolacji, ale nie potrafił oderwać się od traktatu na tyle, by poprosić o nią skrzaty.

Drzwi otworzyły się i Lupin podskoczył, zaskoczony. Książka spadła z jego kolan na podłogę. W wejściu stał Snape; jego twarz była biała jak kreda. Remus nie usłyszał alarmu, więc Mistrz Eliksirów musiał przyjść prosto do niego. Wyglądał na wykończonego.

- Wejdź. - powiedział Remus. Wskazał ręką najwygodniejszy fotel i wstał, by nalać whiskey do szklanki, podczas gdy Snape siadał. Mistrz Eliksirów nie wziął alkoholu z jego rąk, ale Remus i tak postawił przy nim szklankę.

- Wypij to. - poprosił stawiając przy szklance butelkę.

Snape nie zrobił tego; sięgnął do ust i wyjął z nich coś. Lupin przez moment widział na jego dłoni małą kapsułkę – podsłuch? Magiczna nagrywarka? Dreszcz przeszedł przez jego ciało kiedy zorientował się, co to musi być: trucizna, śmiertelna i działająca natychmiast. Oto, czego Zakon oczekiwał od Severusa Snape'a.

Remus chciał coś powiedzieć, może podziękować, ale wiedział, że to nie ma sensu. Mistrz Eliksirów żachnąłby się tylko, a poza tym chyba i tak nie istniały takie słowa, które oddałyby to, co Lupin w tej chwili czuł. Przysunął więc sobie krzesło i obserwował Snape'a, który sięgnął po swojego drinka. Jego dłoń nie drżała, ale Remus widział, jak mężczyzna napina mięśnie, by nie okazać takiej słabości. Wypił whiskey, skrzywił się i pozwolił nalać sobie drugą szklankę, po czym bezbarwnym tonem zaczął relacjonować spotkanie z Voldemortem.

Remus sięgnął po pergamin i zaczął robić notatki. Oczywiście już wcześniej otrzymywał raporty od Snape'a, ale wyłącznie na piśmie; nigdy nie widział znużenia na jego twarzy ani ponurego, szklanego wyrazu jego oczu.

Voldemort póki co pozostawał w ukryciu, ale jego plany działania były zaawansowane – Zakon będzie musiał mieć na oku kilka osób i miejsc. Remus nie mógł wysłać tych informacji sowią pocztą; musiał poczekać na przyszłotygodniowe zebranie.

- Powinieneś coś zjeść. - powiedział.

Snape skrzywił się jakby kazano mu wypić jeden z jego własnych eliksirów, ale nie wstał z fotela.

Remus zamówił kolację, a potem nie było już nic, czym można by wypełnić ciszę panującą w pokoju. Snape miał zamknięte oczy i przyciskał dłoń do czoła; Remus przypomniał sobie nagle Syriusza siedzącego w dokładnie takiej samej pozycji: w pokoju panował półmrok, a ręka Łapy obejmowała jego głowę, jakby chciała coś w niej zatrzymać.

Wszyscy jego przyjaciele odeszli; odebrał mu ich Voldemort i Remus nie zamierzał dopuścić, by Snape również wpadł w jego łapy. Jego dłoń zacisnęła się w pięść i Remus przez moment zawiesił na niej wzrok, po czym podniósł książkę z podłogi i musnął palcami jej skórzaną okładkę.

- Severusie. - mruknął, gdy na stole pojawiło się jedzenie; Snape otworzył oczy i opuścił rękę. - Zjedzmy.

Usiedli przy stole. Do kolacji podano wino i w miarę, jak jedli i pili, Remus poczuł, jak coś wewnątrz niego rozluźnia się; spojrzał na Snape'a i uśmiechnął się do niego lekko. Mężczyzna odstawił swój kieliszek.

- Przeczytałeś traktat? - spytał.

- Tak. - odparł Remus. - Wnioski Poljakowa na temat transmutacji postaci ludzkiej przed przemianą w wilkołaka są interesujące, ale nie wydają mi się specjalnie przydatne.

- Wręcz przeciwnie. - nie zgodził się Mistrz Eliksirów. - Ja uważam te badania za wyjątkowo pouczające. Chociaż żaden z eksperymentów nie zmienił wilczej postaci w znaczący sposób, następowały niewielkie zmiany fizjologiczne.

- A jaki z tego pożytek?

- Dowiemy się po twojej przemianie.

- Mimo to uważam, że Poljakow jest zbyt beztroski. - powiedział Remus. - W ogóle nie troszczy się o bezpieczeństwo podopiecznych.

- Uważasz, że nie wyrazili zgody na badania?

- Och, na pewno podpisali wszystkie niezbędne umowy – ale nie sądzę, by zdawali sobie sprawę z ryzyka, jakie niosły ze sobą niektóre z tych eksperymentów.

- To ryzyko działało w obie strony. - stwierdził Snape. - Chyba zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę.

Remus machnął ręką.

- Zostawmy ten temat; uważam, że naprawdę przełomowe są wnioski dotyczące wyodrębnienia substancji biologicznych wymienianych między wilkołakiem i ofiarą w trakcie ugryzienia – to tutaj kryje się klucz do odkrycia lekarstwa na likantropię.

- Schlesinger się z tym nie zgadza; w _Przedsięwzięciach_ napisał, że Poljakow wyciąga z danych bezpodstawne wnioski.

Mistrz Eliksirów kontynuował, a Remus pochylił się i po chwili odpowiedział własnym cytatem. Był zmęczony i chory, ale teraz w ogóle tego nie czuł; nie czuł nawet swojego ciała, gdy on i Snape przerzucali się słowami, z taką samą zawziętością kłócili się i zgadzali. Pustka, wywołana potrzebą nie tylko kontaktu, ale przede wszystkim wysiłku intelektualnego, zaczęła się zapełniać. Minęło dużo, zbyt dużo czasu odkąd Remus prowadził dyskusję nie dotyczącą w jakimkolwiek stopniu Voldemorta.

Ich talerze były puste. Lupin otworzył kolejną butelkę wina.

- Planujesz badania nad efektami pijaństwa w fazie przedtransformacyjnej? - spytał Snape. Remus napełnił oba kieliszki.

- Już je przeprowadziłem; chciałem opisać wyniki, ale byłem zbyt skacowany.

Mógłby przysiąc, że Snape uśmiechnął się słysząc te słowa, ale uśmiech zniknął tak szybko, że Remus nie był pewien, czy faktycznie go widział.

Byli w połowie drugiej butelki i analizy traktatu Dore'a na temat likantropii wśród Mugoli i czarodziejów, gdy skóra Remusa zaczęła piec.

- Już czas. - powiedział przerywając Snape'owi w pół słowa i wyszedł do sypialni. Mistrz Eliksirów podążył za nim z różdżką w ręce.

- Czy mógłbyś poczekać na zewnątrz? - spytał Lupin.

- Muszę widzieć przemianę. - Snape stanął przy wejściu. - Po co ta skromność?

No cóż, przynajmniej Snape to nie Poljakow rzucający na badanych przypadkowe zaklęcia, gdy zmieniali się w wilkołaki. Remus odwrócił się, zdjął szatę i przez moment stał w samych spodniach i cienkim podkoszulku.

- Na litość boską... Jeśli ich teraz nie zdejmiesz to podrzesz je na strzępy podczas transformacji. Mnie jest wszystko jedno.

Remus westchnął; zdjął resztę ubrań i bieliznę, po czym usiadł na łóżku, nagi i drżący. Nadchodził czas. Snape podszedł do niego, by znów dokonać pomiarów, ale Lupin dostrzegł, jak jest spięty. Jego skóra swędziała coraz bardziej i w końcu zaczęło się przez nią przebijać grube wilcze futro; jego ciało wykręcało się i rozciągało, a on sam spadł na podłogę. Zmienił się jego wzrok – kolory straciły ostrość, a część z nich zlała się w odcienie szarości. Tapeta w salonie była teraz bladozielona i nieruchoma.

Nie czuł bólu – a przynajmniej nie taki, który miałby jakiekolwiek znaczenie; nie było cierpienia wywołanego przekształcającymi się kośćmi ani agonii walki między ludzkim i wilczym umysłem. Eliksir okazał się sukcesem. Remus usiadł na tylnych łapach i wywiesił jęzor.

- No i co? - zapytał Snape. - Działa?

Remus przytaknął, choć w obecnej formie nie było to łatwe – podłużny pysk utrudniał zachowanie równowagi przy tym geście.

- Pokaż się.

Snape przyklęknął i oparł dłoń na grzbiecie Lupina. Spojrzał w jego wilcze oczy, obrócił pysk w lewo i prawo, a w końcu znów machnął różdżką, by zmierzyć wszystkie życiowe parametry. Remus miał nadzieję, że już nigdy nie będzie musiał poddawać się tym badaniom; kłapnął zębami i warknął na Mistrza Eliksirów tylko dlatego, że mógł, ale kiedy mężczyzna odskoczył gwałtownie i uniósł różdżkę, Remus pomyślał, że chyba powinien być bardziej opanowany.

- Muszę poobserwować cię przez jakiś czas. - powiedział Snape i usiadł na łóżku. Remus obserwował go. W tej postaci czuł się śmielej; jeśli uda mu się wprawić Mistrza Eliksirów w zakłopotanie, będzie mógł być z siebie dumny. Ale po tym pierwszym nerwowym odruchu Snape nie wydawał się już spięty ani zaniepokojony. Podparł się na stojącym przy łóżku stoliku i najzwyczajniej w świecie robił notatki.

W końcu Remus znudził się obserwowaniem Mistrza Eliksirów i potruchtał na drugi koniec pokoju, gdzie znalazł swoje buty. To dziwne, pomyślał, ale lubił zapach podeszew; jego zmysł węchu był w wilczej postaci o wiele bardziej czuły i teraz docierała do niego woń błota, kurzu, nitek z dywanu i czegoś intensywnie cierpkiego, co prawdopodobnie wyniósł z pracowni Snape'a. Odwrócił się, by o to zapytać, ale uzmysłowił sobie, że nie jest w stanie mówić.

Snape zasnął. Jego pióro spadło na ziemię, a różdżka wysuwała się z uchwytu. Pozycja wydała się Remusowi nadzwyczaj niewygodna – ni to leżąca, ni to siedząca; szturchnął go więc w udo i Snape obrócił się zarzucając nogi na łóżko.

Unosiła się nad nim istna dżungla zapachów – głównie chemicznych, eliksirowych, ale również wina, które pili, trawy, ziemi, ostrej pasty do podłóg, której używał Filch, oraz wyschniętego potu, ale nie takiego, który pokrywał skórę po upalnym dniu albo wysiłku fizycznym – Remus potrafił je rozróżniać. To był symbol zimnego, lepkiego strachu jaki odczuwa się, gdy ma się świadomość, że w każdej chwili można zginąć i jedyna nadzieja w tym, że wcześniej uda się samemu sobie zadać śmierć.

Wino wciąż krążyło w żyłach Remusa i rozleniwiało go, spowalniało. Lampy wciąż się świeciły, ale w tej postaci nie potrafił ich zgasić. Wskoczył na łóżko i zwinął się w kłębek obok Snape'a. _Jeśli przyjdzie tu Voldemort, ugryzę go_, pomyślał. I zasnął.

* * *

Najpierw poczuł dłoń na głowie; czyjeś palce gładziły miejsce tuż za uchem, gdzie włosy były krótkie i kłujące. Był ranek, Remus znów był człowiekiem i ktoś bawił się jego włosami.

Nie otworzył oczu; starał się oddychać równomiernie, jakby wciąż spał. To musiał być Snape – ta myśl była szalona, ale przecież w zamku nie było nikogo innego. Otworzenie oczu oznaczałoby konieczność zmierzenia się z zaskakującą sytuacją, w jakiej się znalazł, a nie był na to gotowy.

Zresztą to uczucie było naprawdę bardzo przyjemne.

Minęło dużo, zbyt dużo czasu, odkąd obdarzono go dotykiem bardziej intymnym, niż uściśnięcie dłoni. Nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, że tak bardzo mu tego brakuje. Tęsknił za ciepłem, za dotykiem, za obecnością cudzego ciała przy swoim własnym. Westchnął głęboko; ręka Mistrza Eliksirów zatrzymała się, a następnie odsunęła – mężczyzna zorientował się, że Lupin nie śpi.

Zanim Snape mógł go powstrzymać – zanim sam mógł się powstrzymać – Remus odwrócił się i objął go; przysunął ich ciała do siebie, przycisnął swój nagi tors do okrytej szatą piersi Snape'a i schował twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi. I znieruchomiał.

Dreszcz wstrząsnął Mistrzem Eliksirów i mężczyzna spróbował wydostać się z uścisku. Z jego gardła, tuż przy uchu Remusa, wydobył się mały, niecierpliwy odgłos, ale Lupin go nie puścił, więc, odetchnąwszy głęboko, Snape zarzucił swoje zimne dłonie na nagie plecy wilkołaka.

Leżeli tak przez długi czas. Prawie się nie ruszali; Remus przesunął nieco kolano tak, że zaplątało się w nogawki spodni Snape'a, a Mistrz Eliksirów przełożył dłoń z ramion Lupina na jego krzyż, ale z wyjątkiem tych małych gestów pozostali nieruchomi pozwalając, by narodziło się między nimi ciepło, a napięcie, z którego Remus nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, stopniowo opuszczało ich ciała.

W końcu Lupin był tak zrelaksowany, że rozluźnił swój uchwyt. Powoli, krok po kroku, rozłączyli się – ręce odrywały się od pleców, nogi prostowały, aż obaj leżeli na plecach, choć ich ramiona i biodra wciąż się stykały. Tapeta znów zaczęła wirować; Remus przeniósł wzrok na sufit i uśmiechnął się.

Snape wstał, wygładził szatę i ruszył do toalety, zanim Lupin zdążył spojrzeć mu w twarz.

Remus roześmiał się; to był niski dźwięk rodzący się gdzieś w głębi jego piersi. Podniósł się, ubrał szybko i poszedł zamówić śniadanie.

Czuł się... lepiej – jakby napił się eliksiru rozweselającego. To, co wczorajsza dyskusja uczyniła dla jego intelektu, dzisiejsza bliskość zrobiła dla jego ciała. Był wypoczęty i spokojny; miał nadzieję, że Snape czuje się podobnie.

Mistrz Eliksirów zajął się herbatą – pewnie myślał, że Remus nie jest w stanie umiejętnie jej zaparzyć. Kiedy każdy z nich miał już kubek w ręku, Snape usiadł i spojrzał na Lupina.

- Opowiedz mi o przemianie. - poprosił.

- Wywar zadziałał, Severusie. W ogóle nie czułem bólu, najwyżej swędzenie – dość uciążliwe, to prawda, ale to nic w porównaniu z tym, co było wcześniej. - Remus upił łyk herbaty; była przepyszna. - Zazwyczaj przemiana to koszmar: czuję się, jakby mnie łamano kołem i wbijano gwoździe w głowę jednocześnie, ale tym razem tak nie było.

Snape przytaknął i zanotował jego uwagi. Potem – oczywiście – znów go zbadał i również zapisał wyniki.

- Co dodałeś do eliksiru? - spytał Remus.

- Glimobrzeczkę zamiast korzenia thessy, łodygi rampionu i krew.

- Krew? Moją?

- Nie. - odparł Snape odstawiając kubek. - Moją.

Remus nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć na te słowa; uznał, że – podobnie jak kilka innych kwestii – najlepiej je na razie zignorować.

- Powinienem wrócić na Grimmauld Place – czeka na mnie sporo pracy. Czy potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze?

- Nie. - mruknął Mistrz Eliksirów. - To wystarczy.

Remus nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Zaczął pakować swoje nieliczne rzeczy. Snape wstał zabierając notatki; Lupin odwrócił się do niego.

- Dziękuję ci za eliksir. - powiedział i wyciągnął dłoń. Snape zawahał się przez moment, a następnie uścisnął ją; jego ręka była sucha i chłodna.

- Dostarczę ci go też w przyszłym miesiącu.

- Będziesz za tydzień na zebraniu?

- Tak.

- W takim razie do zobaczenia.

Traktat Wołkowej wciąż leżał na stole, więc Remus zabrał go, by oddać do biblioteki.

- Ja się tym zajmę. - powiedział Snape i Lupin oddał mu książkę.

- Tylko nie zapomnij, inaczej gargulec będzie mnie ścigał do końca życia.

- Oczywiście. - zgodził się Mistrz Eliksirów, ale Remus nie był pewien, którą część jego zdania ma na myśli.

- A czy mogę pożyczyć Arroyo? Myślę, że mógłby nam się przydać.

Snape skinął głową i Lupin spakował traktat. Nie zostało już nic więcej do zrobienia, więc wziął swoją walizkę i wyszedł. Był przy bramie zamkowej, kiedy zabrzęczał mu w uszach dzwonek – to uruchomił się alarm na drzwiach pracowni Snape'a; Remus przypomniał sobie ogień, który rozpalił pod pomarańczowym eliksirem i przyspieszył kroku.

* * *

Tej nocy na Grimmauld Place pojawiła się sowa.

_Proponuję współpracę nad opisem ulepszeń eliksiru; jutro wyślę szkic. Oczekuję twoich uwag w ciągu tygodnia._

_SS._

_PS. Wywar Milczenia jest __kompletnie zrujnowany__._

Remus uśmiechnął się, wypił łyk herbaty i zaczął rozmyślać nad opisem.

KONIEC

*moreska – popularny w zachodniej Europie taniec ludowy.


End file.
